Hearts, Stars & Horseshoes
by x.Little.Joanna.x
Summary: Sam and Lacey were childhood friends. What happens when they meet up again seventeen years? Will they're friendship continue, or will they find something deeper? SamxOC Oneshot


"Come on, Sammy!" The little girl said with a giggle, pulling his hand.

Five year old chased after the little girl. She shrieked in delight as he chased her around the yard. Her light blue sundress fanned out behind her and her blonde curls sprang with each bounce.

"Sam! Time for dinner!" Dean called after him, standing in the doorway.

"Can Lacey come too?" The little boy asked, stopping to turn to his older brother.

"No." Dean said, and Sam frowned.

"I'm sorry, Lacey. Can you come over later?" He asked, turning to his friend.

"Yeah. Bye!" She said, and ran off over to her house.

Sam entered the house and washed his hands. He met his father and his brother at the dinner table.

"I don't like beans, Daddy." Sam said in disgust, pushing his plate away from him.

"That's all we have left, Sam. Now eat it." His father, John, said sternly, pushing the plate back towards him.

Sam grimaced, taking up the spoon reluctantly and shoveling beans into his mouth.

--------------

"Sammy! I brought you a present." Lacey said, bounding through the yard towards him.

Sam's face lit up, he knew what she had brought him.

It was the same tradition every night, he would eat a meal, much to his disliking, and then meet Lacey in the front yard, just behind the pine tree to get a small bag of Lucky Charms.

"Thank you." He said, hugging her lightly.

"You're welcome." She said, and the two sat under the tree.

Lacey watched Sam eat. He would pick out the marshmallows and analyze them, though they always looked the same. He would eat all of them but three. The hearts, stars and the horseshoes. Those, he left for Lacey.

"Here you go." He said, handing her a heart.

She popped it into her mouth contently and smiled at him. After all of the marshmallows had dissapeared, they'd spend the remainder of the ceral, the wheat stars no one at, throwing them at each other.

Lacey would squeal and Sam would chuckle. They'd chase each other around the yard, tossing stars at each other, until it got dark.

"Sam! Time to come in!" John called to him.

"Goodnight, Lacey."

"Goodngiht, Sammy."

"See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

And they went their seperate ways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What the two didn't know, was that would be the last time they ever saw each other. The very next day, John Winchester took his boys and left town, packing only the things he felt were necessary.

Lacey was absolutely devistated. Sam had been her best friend. Though the pair had only known each other for four or five months, he was the only friend she had, and she was his.

The pair grew up. Lacey never left her town. Sam, spent the rest of his childhood moving from place to place with no real place to call home. She became a teacher, what she always new she would be. He, unwillingly followed the path of his father and brother, and became a Hunter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat at a cafe with his brother, Dean. He searched his laptop for headlines, anything that would lead him towards the next town they needed to visit. Dean, sipped his coffee, looking through the paper, looking for anything in the area that screamed his name.

"Anything yet?" Dean asked, looking up from the newspaper.

"Nothing." Sam said with a shake of his head.

"Well, keep looking." He said after a minute.

Sam nodded and opened a fresh search engine, hoping his luck wasn't going to fail him. As he continued to search, the loud jingle of Dean's cell phone rang out, startling them both.

"Coordinates." Dean said, looking down at the screen.

"What are they?" Sam asked, taking out a slip of paper and pen.

Dean read them off to Sam, and then pulled out a map. Their eyes panned the map until they found it, their fingers marking the spot in unison.

"Rockwell, Missouri." Sam said, looking at Dean with questioning eyes.

"That sounds so familiar."

"That's because we used to live there." Sam said, thinking back to the few months he'd spent there.

"How do you-" Dean began to ask, but Sam was quick to answer.

"Lacey Christiano." Sam answered, and gathered his things quickly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacey stood outside the tall building as she sent her class off home. She leaned against the brick wall with a smug look on her face. The day had gone well and the peace was restored in her town once again.

"Lacey, I want you to meet Sam and Dean when they get here." John said to her, as she quickly turned to face him.

"Yes, Sir." She said with a nod, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You can't tell them that I was here, but you have to tell them about what happened." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and he smiled at me.

"You were always a tough kid." He said, taping the side of her face with his hand.

She nodded and he turned from her, walking back to his truck.

Lacey brought her hand up into a wave as she watched him pull out of the parking lot, and out of sight.

She sighed to herself and entered the school again, to gather her stuff and get home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two boys dropped their things off in the room and exited to grab something to eat. Dean smacked Sam's chest, as in idecation to stop. Sam's head shot up and he stopped walking. A woman, about five and a half feet tall, curly blonde hair and shining blue eyes approached them.

"Are you the Winchesters?" She asked, stopping infront of the pair.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Dean questioned with a smug look on his face.

He looked her up and down in admiration. She wore tight fitting, low rise flare jeans, a flattering, flowing silk top and black, skinny heeled boots.

"You probably don't remember me but my name is-" She began, but Sam inturrupted her.

"Lacey Christiano." He said, causing a smile to errupt on her face.

"Hey Sammy." She said, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Good to see you." He said, pulling back from the hug.

Sam and Lacey walked ahead, leaving Dean standing by himself.

"Wish I would've been nicer to her back then." He muttered to himself, then jogged ahead to meet up with them.

------

"So you mean to tell me that there was a demon here?" Sam asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yep. Up in the old Drummund house. But it's gone now." Lacey told them, taking a bite from a french fry.

"What stopped it?" Dean asked in confusion.

"A Hunter. I don't know his name though." She lied, glancing down at the floor.

"Dad." Dean said, looking up at Sam.

"No, it wasn't your dad." She told them, and took a sip from her glass.

"Then who was it?"

"Like I said, I don't know his name..." She repeated, trailing off.

---------

Sam and Dean spent three days trying to find a trace of the Hunter that had gone through the town. They had Lacey tell the story numerous times, made her desribe what the man looked like and they asked other people involved. They found nothing. No trails, signs or anything. This guy was good. Lacey continued to lie, covering up everything she knew for John's sake. However, she felt an extreme amount of guilt, especially lying to Sam. Dean she could take, but the innosense and gentlness in Sam's eyes were unbearable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Sam said, turning to Lacey as he leaned against the Impala.

"I guess so." She said with a shrug, looking down at her feet.

"What's the matter?" He asked her, and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Will I ever see you again? I mean, I hadn't seen you in seventeen years. Am I going to have to wait another seventeen years to see you again?" She asked, tears brimmed her eyes.

In all honesty, the past three days she had spent with Sam, she grew more fond of him. When John Winchester told her that she was going to meet up with them again, she figured it was going to reunite with an old friend. But she found something more in Sam. Something deeper.

"I'll come back. I promise." He promised her, smiling lightly.

"I have a present for you, Sammy." She said with a teary-eyed smile.

He looked at her in question for a minute and she pulled something out from behind her back. His eyes lit up immedietly. Sam extended his hands toward her and she placed the bag in his hands. Infront of him, was a plastic bag full of Lucky Charms. Only the marshmallows, everything but the hearts, stars and horseshoes.

"Goodbye, Sammy." She whispered softly in his ear, kissing his cheek gently.

"Goodbye, Lacey." He said, and watched her walk back up the stairs on her front porch.

Sam got into the passenger's side of the car, and Dean got infront.

She waved them off as they pulled down the driveway, and off out of sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacey closed the door behind her, leaning against it with a sigh. She closed her eyes and tried to wash away her feelings and thoughts from her heart and mind. She pushed herself from the door and shuffeled her feet into her kitchen and leaned against the counter.

I put on a kettle to make tea and took a seat at the kitchen table. Her fingers ran through her hand and then rested at her temples, where she rubbed them rhymically. The kettle screeched and she took it off of the stove. She poured the water into a mug, and went the get the tea bag from the cabinet, just as the door bell rang.

She arched her eyebrows in confusion and walked towards the door. The looked out the window to see who it was and then immedietly answered the door.

"Sam what are you-" She began, but her words were silenced as his lips came crashing down into hers.

Though she was quite taken back by his actions, she kissed back, encircling her arms around his neck. He held her waist tightly in his hands and he deepend the kiss, keeping her on her feet. The kiss lasted several moments, both of them pulled away simotaneously, keeping their eyes closed to savor it all.

"You missed one." He whispered lightly to her, slipping something into her hand.

Lacey looked down at her palm and resting in it was a pink marshmallow, heartshaped. She looked up at him with a smile.

"No, it's yours now." She whispered back, placing it back into his hands.

And in more ways than one, she was giving him her heart.


End file.
